


Weakness

by AOBZ



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia helps Alex pick out a dress. First Person POV. Originally posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

Olivia Benson was my one weakness. She was the one thing I could not resist. She had me breaking all the rules, making me do things I had never done before and never anticipated doing. Like dating a woman. I had always found women beautiful, but I never imagined dating one. Not until her. She was better than anything I had ever known, and I seriously doubted I would find anything better. I definitely wasn't looking. She treated me better than anyone in my life had before her. She makes me feel like I'm the single most important person in her life, and I truly believe that's how she feels.

Before her, I had always told myself I would never take anyone home on the first date, but that rule went out the window the minute she pinned me up against my door and kissed me senseless in my hallway. All thoughts of how I didn't do this left my mind as she slid her hand under my dress and began massaging the back of my thigh, causing shivers of excitement to shoot to my core. I would find out later that night what other amazing things she could do with those hands. God, those hands...

I had always said I would never in my life date a colleague. It was way too messy (not to mention the repercussions involved) but when she called me a few days after our initial and asked if I was free on Friday, I didn't even hesitate to accept. It was the best decision I've ever made.

Months later, she still had me breaking rules. I always said I would never have sex in public. Never. That was one of my biggest rules. If we got caught, there were too many consequences, especially as a prosecutor. Could you imagine me, a prosecutor, getting arrested for having sex in public? Especially that I'm the prosecutor for sex crimes! And yet, here I am, pinned against the changing room wall letting my girlfriend slip her hand under the dress I'm supposed to be trying on.

"Olivia!" I hissed. "You promised you'd behave."

She grinned at me.

"I'm just showing my appreciation for this dress."

She kissed the base of my throat.

"I love it when you wear dresses."

"I know. I remember." And did I ever. I had trouble standing after she showed me how much she liked my last dress. "But we could get caught."

"That's half the fun." She whispered defiantly.

I suddenly found myself unable to think as she lowered the straps and dragged her teeth down to my now hardened nipples.

"Ugh...Liv...We really shouldn't..."

"Shh."

She pulled one of the rose tips into her mouth and all other protests died on my lips. She ran her tongue across the hardened nipple and bit gently, causing me to hiss again. God, that felt good. She snaked her hand up and began toying with my other breasts, causing the stir in my belly to drop even lower. I could feel the wetness accumulating in my panties and I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more teasing. I wanted her  _now_. The fact that we could get caught at any minute scared the shit out of me, but also drastically increased my arousal.

She brought her lips back up my throat and when they got close enough I captured them with my own. When our tongues met she pushed me harder against the wall, thrusting a thigh between my own and grinding against my centre. I groaned in her mouth as she pinned my arms above my head with her left hand and slipped her right under my dress. Her fingers quickly found their way into my panties and I could feel her smiling against my lips. She pulled away from my mouth and dragged her lips to my ear.

"You're so fucking wet."

I moaned as she slipped two fingers into me, sliding them along my lips teasingly before finally thrusting inside. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her fingers fill me, and my knees buckled when she began to stroke slowly against my inner walls.

She slid down my body, dropping onto her knees and hiking my dress up onto my hips. She threw my right leg over her shoulder and grinned devilishly at me before moving in and laying butterfly kisses on my thighs.

I threw my head against the wall praying to God that she would just hurry. I thrust my hand in her hair and pulled her closer, growling my disapproval at her slow pace. She chuckled against me before  _finally_  running her tongue against me. I sighed in relief and spread myself wider against her.

She, as always, took her time exploring me, but I had no patience this time. I just wanted to come.

"Olivia, please."

"Please what?"

"Please..."

I tugged at the back of her head and when she flattened her tongue and ran it up the length of me, I shivered and groaned in satisfaction.

"Baby, they're gonna hear you."

"Then get a move on!"

Olivia chuckled before going back to her task. She spread my lips apart with the fingers from her left hand as the ones from her right resumed moving inside me. She dragged her tongue several times around my clit before finally bringing it to where I wanted it. She sucked it into her mouth, causing another wave of arousal to hit me and my knees to buckle. I pushed my head further into the wall, choking back a scream and bringing my hand up to my mouth. I bit the back of it as Olivia began pumping harder into me, slipping in a third finger and curling them forward. She searched my front wall until she found what she was looking for, causing me to bite down harder against my hand to keep from crying out.

She sucked harder on my clit, causing my hips to buck harder against her. Oh God, so close. My nipples tightened painfully as she licked and sucked me harder into her mouth. I pulled harder at the back of her neck, arching into her as she sped up her movements. My thigh was shaking from the strain and when Olivia began humming, that did it. I was sent hurling over the edge and my breath caught high in my throat as I groaned hard against the back of my hand. She continued pumping, sucking, and lapping, drawing out my orgasm. I began gasping for air as I bucked once, then twice against her, before my body finally started to calm down.

My hand slid from her hair in exhaustion and my legs shook as she slipped my leg from her shoulder. There was no way I would be able to hold myself up after that so I slid along the wall until I got level with Olivia and she pulled me into her arms. She cradled me close and kissed me softly on the neck. When I finally got back my ability to function, I punched her softly in the arm. Olivia chuckled in my hair and kissed behind my ear.

"No good?"

I groaned against her.

"I hate you. This is not how trying on dresses is supposed to end up."

"Don't you like my way of trying them out?"

"I'm not sure how many more I'll be able to try on if you're going to do  _that_  every time."

She laughed against my neck before pulling back and cupping my cheeks. She smiled gently at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're so beautiful."

My heart swelled at her words and I returned the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

"We should get out of here before they come looking for us."

I nodded and got up on shaky legs. It took me a few seconds but I finally managed to get myself steady and quickly changed into my old outfit. Olivia placed the now wrinkled dress back on the hanger, smoothing it out as best she could. As we left the change room the sales woman approached us with a big smile.

"So what did you ladies decide?"

Olivia looked at me and when I grinned at her, she turned back to the woman, smiling.

"We'll take it!"

 


End file.
